pdsanimalbehaviorfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyotes
Coyotes: The Canas latrans or Coyote, is a canine native to the North American region. Coyotes are a sub-species of the Gray Wolf and are carnivorous by nature. Their prey is largely dependent on their location as they are very wide-spread throughout their region. Such prey can vary from small insects like grasshoppers to large mammals like deer. Coyotes will hunt in both the day and night, especially when they have pups to care for. First Steps: The Gestation period for female coyotes is as short as 60-63 days. The average litter size is 5-7 pups. Before the pups are born, the mother creates a den, usually a hole in the ground that is safe to give birth in. This den will serve as a home for these pups in the early life. When they are born the mother will stay by their side, not leaving the den until their eyes open for the first time. The pups are breastfed for only the very beginning of their lives. Around a month after birth, they will already be weaned and eating meat. http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/life/Coyote#p00f7617 Growing Up: After a few months, the pups have matured into adolescents. They are now learning how to hunt, beginning with small prey like insects. The learning process is very hands-off from the adults, as the pups must learn on their own. The pack will all stay in one area with an adult standing by as a lookout. This is when the pups will learn that hunting is often a task done solo or with a partner. http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/life/Coyote#p00f75h6 Home: Once the pups are weaned and grown, the den is abandoned. Coyotes may not have “house”, but they definitely have home territory. These territories are home to a pack of coyotes, which have chosen it based on access to food and its quality of shelter. The pups have gotten to a point in their lives when they either venture of to start a new pack, or stay with their birth pack. A coyote pack is ruled by an Alpha Male and Female pair, and consists of their pups and sometimes other adults. Coyotes that leave their home pack are called transients, and can only join another pack if accepted by the alphas. Power: The alpha male is always the most dominant in the pack. From a young age, the hierarchy is already established, so there is no need for fighting over power. When the alpha male dies, the next most dominant will take over. The alpha female is the female deemed most worthy by the alpha male, the mate he has chosen. However, the alpha has access to every female in the pack. The alpha male marks the borders of his territory with urine. These boundaries are dependent on the size of the pack, and sustainable food sources within. The smaller the pack, the smaller the boundaries. Occasionally an unknown coyote will enter the boundary in hopes of joining the pack. Courtship: During mating season, the alpha pair are the only that reproduce. During this time, they will often sleep next to each other, sniff each other and groom each other. The process leading up to mating the two will bond greatly, leading to a monogamous relationship for the rest of their lives. The same process occurs every mating season. Parenthood: While the mother coyote remains close to her pups in the den, the alpha male and the rest of the pack will hunt for meat to regurgitate into the pups’ mouths. The major duties of a parent coyote include feeding, grooming and protecting the pups. They will also indirectly teach the pups the basics of hunting through observation.